Brightest smiles, Deepest tears- Follow on Stories
by Slytherin Queen Lillian
Summary: These are the follow on stories for Brightest Smiles, Deepest tears. They will make no sense if you haven't read Brightest Smiles, Deepest tears so I encourage you to read that one first :D
1. Chapter 1

These are the follow on stories for Brightest Smiles, Deepest Tears. They've always been part of my notes but never fitted into the main story but I wanted to share them anyway. Thank you so much for all the reviews for the main story, I really appreciate them and they definitely help feed the muse.

The stories happen over a several years and they're in order the first one starting just a few weeks after the end of the main story.

Once again a HUGE thank you to my little sister Rowanne for editing these for me.

Hope you enjoy and lots of reviews please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day**

Lilly sat at her desk trying not to fidget with the stack of papers in front of her. She'd thought a lot about how to first introduce herself to her first class. Muggle studies was now a compulsory class twice a week on top of any students who chose to take it.

A bunch of fifth years, who would rather be somewhere else, was a horrible deep end to be thrown into. Lilly checked the clock again two minutes to nine. She waited until the clock hit nine exactly before walking down the length of the class room and opening the door.

"Come in everyone." She said, looking down the line of bored students, several of which looked half asleep. _Fuck it._ She said to herself mentally throwing out the big speech she was going to make and several 'rules' she wanted her class room to have.

"Professor, where do we sit?" A Gryffindor asked her.

Lilly sat on the edge of her desk and smiled, "I assume that, as fifth years, you're all capable of sitting yourselves but if I have any trouble I will split up every friend group. Understand? Please put your names on this seating chart at least until I can learn your names. Which I will attempt to do quickly."

They all nodded and filled up the class room. Back seats first; Lilly noted. As the last few students filtered in and took their seats.

"Right class, I was told that to start with I should give you all a three page test, sorry 'examination', to 'examine' how much you know about the muggle world...because light bulbs are _so_ interesting." Lilly looked at the pile of test sitting on her desk, "But I think this test is a bit crap anyway and I don't have magic to mark all these so I'd like to keep how many classes I have to mark to a minimum."

There was a mummer of laughter around the room.

"So hands up who wants to do the test?"

There was a lot of shoving hands under the desk and looking to one another from the students.

"Excellent! I do need to asses your level of knowledge though. So how about I ask you a question and you can ask one back?" She picked up the seating plan and picked a name, "Sorry Sophie you're first. Muhahaha. So I think first should be what's your background? That doesn't count as my question."

A blonde girl on the third row tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and coughed, "My mum is a muggle born witch and my dad is a wizard, I grew up in the wizarding world and was home schooled."

"Ok so you might not have a huge knowledge of muggle stuff, I think…." Lilly double checked a file, "You did do muggle studies before though so medium level question…." Lilly muttered to herself, "Right. How do movies work?"

"Ummm I think they have something to do with electricity." Sophie mumbled embarrassed.

"You are correct they do. Anything else?" Lilly asked.

Sophie shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I was informed that your teachers had been….absent a lot." Lilly grinned, "I'll catch you up so don't worry about that. Your turn. What's your question?"

Sophie shrugged, "I don't know...umm… what's your favourite colour?"

Lilly smiled gently, "Does rainbow count? If I had to pick one I'd go for red."

Lilly continued around the class getting more information as the students slowly relaxed. She looked over the class; this must be weird for them, up until now school had been home packs of work and sleepovers a couple of nights a month; things were going to take a while.

"What did you do during the war?" a scruffy brown haired boy asked, snapping her out of her musings.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said, her brain not processing the question.

"For my question? You would have been what about fourteen when the war ended, what did you do?"

Lilly crossed her arms over and stared at the class for a few moments, "Ok class, long story time so I hope you're sitting comfortably. I was fourteen for the year of the war, although we didn't really know what was going on. A few years before the coven that our parents were part of had found out about April, that she'd be getting a Hogwarts letter, her and another girl, Joanna, they were the same age.

"It was November 1997 when Joanna was attacked by a group of death eaters coming home from school. Voldemort had found a list when destroying the muggleborns to be records, it was off the ten most estimated powerful muggleborns. Joanna was on that list, they killed her and her father, her mother was able to get to us in time to tell us what happened but she died soon after. April was also on that list."

There were a few gasps from the students in the class room, Lilly knew their story would be all over the school by lunch time. April was going to kill her.

"We tried making plans get run but there is basically no where to run from increasingly more powerful Death Eaters. We were giving up hope. Someone in the coven knew of this place, it's called Berriedale, it's a tiny wood on a tiny island in a group of tiny islands but it's the most northerly ancient wood in Britain, it's survived for thousands of years, from horrendous weather to more peat fires than anyone can count.

"So we headed off, in the middle of winter, two horrific ferries and a lot of walking later we made it. April, me, three other kids, one of which was just out of the hospital, his dad had to bring him because his mum wasn't discharged yet. There were twelve adults in total including...including mum and dad. We'd barely set up one tent just outside the trees when they arrived, four of them, they just appeared in black clouds.

"I bundled the kids into the tent and peered out the opening. The grown-ups wouldn't let them through. Eventually the attack went on so long the twelve including my parents were on fire, or at least that's what it looked like. After a while, I don't know how long, the Death Eaters stopped. They knew they weren't going to get through.

"I remember staring at them. They just looked at me and then they left."

"What happened to your parents?" Sophie whispered, breaking the silence.

"They died." Lilly said shrugging her shoulders, "When you use magic, my magic, their magic, it takes energy from you and if you use all the energy up...that's that."

"What happened to you and April?"

"We went to live with an aunt, she wasn't impressed but put up with us. We moved out as soon as I turned 16, I met Damien soon after and we managed. It wasn't easy but we managed."

A Ravenclaw girl called Melissa stuck her hand in the air, "How come we've never heard about this? Death Eaters going after muggle world children?"

Lilly shook her head, "For stories to come out, they have to have someone to tell them. The ministry wasn't exactly keeping records at this point and Voldemort wanted it to be kept quiet, killing anyone who even thought about opening their mouths. It was a huge disaster for him, his warriors couldn't even take out a bunch of muggles; although from what people have said he's always underestimated old magic." She said with a smile, "Right time for you all to go to your next class I think."

The students picked up their bags and packed away their things, it was a lot to take in.

 _Lilly revolutionised Muggle studies. She taught about muggle inventions and muggle might in the face of over whelming odds. They learnt about the history of muggle wars and how they'd shaped everything including the wizarding world._

 _The students in her class that day made sure that no one ever forgot that story and, a little over two years later, the ministry of magic commissioned a statue of the twelve fallen; so the wizarding world would always remember that true bravery doesn't need magic, it just needs love._


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Wishes

Neville ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly.

"Come on guys it's time to go to bed." He said trying to guide his parents out the great hall. His parents had been staying at Hogwarts over Christmas so they could have a family holiday.

"No." his mum said firmly pulling away from him, he was currently regretting giving the carers the night off.

She looked around to the clear night sky. She loved the stars; she always loved the stars, she loved the way they sang to her, the way they twinkled in the darkness. Neville yawned and looked at the clock, it was just past eleven; Christmas eve and he needed to sleep; the students would be up before dawn, they always were.

"Mum please, it's Christmas tomorrow; you need to sleep." I need to sleep he muttered.

Alice ignored him and continued to dance happily around to hall staring at the sky.

Neville was just about to give up and go and get help when the huge double doors opened and Lilly, dressed in her formal dress robes, swept into the room followed by every Slytherin student.

Neville looked at the bleary eyed children that ranged from slightly confused to thoroughly pissed off at being dragged out of bed so late, the night before Christmas.

"What's going on?" He asked confused as the other houses and teachers arrived as well.

"You'll see." Grinned April trying not to bounce around herself Charlie warning her she'd break her cloud if she carried on. He smiled lovingly at her and kissed the diamond and white gold engagement ring.

"Alice, is everything ready?" Lilly asked softly brushing Alice's blonde hair out her eyes.

Alice bounced up and down happily and clapped her hands. Lilly laughed gently holding her still.

"Do you want to practice setting the chairs up?" Lilly asked.

Again Alice jumped around clapping.

"Can we borrow your wand?" Lilly asked Neville. He handed it over without question, to confused to ask what was going on.

Lilly helped Alice hold Neville's wand out stretched and guided the benches into place lined up along the hall. Alice gave Neville is wand back and clapped happily. Neville smiled, he loved seeing his parents so happy.

Frank was sitting at the wall where the benches were facing running his hands over the beautiful pictures they had painted on the wall. He was always the quieter and more subdued of the two,

Neville frowned, it was weird but the walls seemed empty.

"Are you OK?" Lilly asked guiding him towards the bench at the back where all the teachers were sitting down.

"Yeah." He nodded, "So what's going on. Santa coming to give us presents?" He joked.

"Don't be silly." April said sitting down next to him stuffing her cloud back in it's box and putting the box safely under the bench "Father Christmas doesn't being presents he brings miracles."

Neville was just about to respond when His father shhhed him and pointed to the wall. It was snowing, covering the back ground in thick, soft white flakes.

Neville felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Every child and adult in the room was silent, the house elves had gathered around the edges of the room and were also staring at the wall where shapes, people were beginning to form from the snow.

A huge barn solidified a run way leading from it a long the length of the wall.

"What is?" Whispered one of the children; no one answered they were all to transfixed by the wall.

"Look wolves." Said another child, louder.

True enough sixteen huge dire wolves, twice the size of any wolf alive today made their way to the front of the barn.

Neville took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. They weren't in the great hall any more even if he could still feel the wooden bench underneath him. They were in the picture; where ever that was.

Four strong men, either side of the barn pulled on huge ropes either side of the doors causing them to start to swing upwards opening the door.

The crowd in the picture started cheering and shouting, Neville realised that it wasn't just those in the painting but everyone in the great hall, including himself, was also cheering.

The sound of heavy hooves on stone rang out mixed with silvery bells. The hooves grew louder and louder, even as the stone gave way to snow under the eight reindeer's hooves. They pulled hard on their harnesses, pulling out the great red sledge, where a fuzzy figure was sitting, dressed in deep green velvet robes.

The wolves began to run. Keeping pace with the reindeer and their cargo. They went faster and faster, charging to the edge of the run way.

"Fly, Fly, Fly." Called Alice, Frank and the people in the painting.

Lilly and April joined in, followed by Damien and the children sitting before them. Neville wiped tears away from his eyes as he to joined in the chant.

The first reindeer reached the end of the run way and the wolves skidded to a stop letting out an earth shattering howl as they reindeer's hooves left the ground and began to fly through the air. Everyone was shouting and cheering. Neville jumped to his feet in happiness, clapping so much his hands hurt but he didn't care. He clapped with everyone else in the room and the painting.

Ravens took off from a near by tree and took the wolves place in the air as the sledge and it's reindeer melted back into the falling snow.

Neville took a few deep breaths, feeling very light headed. Lilly gave him an arm to lean on so that he could catch his balance. A few of the students hadn't been so lucky and were now rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically.

Alice and Frank were hugging each other tightly jumping happily around. Neville gave them a sad smile.

"Thank you, for whatever that was." He said turning to Lilly.

"Wasn't me. And I don't think it's over yet." She smiled knowingly.

Lilly stood on the bench and cleared her throat.

"There is a fair amount of snow out there. Lets get those house points rising. Whole house snow ball fight. One point for ever snow ball you hit on someone in a different house." She announced flicking her hand, creating a magical tally that floated outside.

Everyone rushed for the door into the snow that had fallen on the grounds over the last few weeks. Neville followed slowly making sure his parents made it out safely.

He laughed at Lilly and April; who seemed to be having this snow ball fight to the death and using children as human shields.

"It's snowing again." He said looking up at the powdery snow just starting to fall. He smiled as his parents spun round catching snow flakes on their tongues.

And then they stopped. They walked slowly over to him. Alice took his hand and stared into his eyes.

"Merry Christmas. Son. We're so proud of you." She kissed him gently on the cheek.

His father smiled, not a silly grin but a proper, deep smile. An awake smile. Neville felt tears dripping down his nose as he looked into his true parent's eyes for the first time since he was a baby.

The clock struck midnight. It was Christmas day.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER ONE

Lilly walked quickly down the corridor, her bridesmaid's gown sweeping along the ground, she looked far to much like a death eater than anyone was entirely comfortable with especially now she'd gotten her dark mark tattooed permanently, she said she'd missed it to much when it faded. The sun beamed down on the castle and it was a warm day for the end of October.

Lilly paused looking out the corridor, classes had been suspended for the day and the students were taking full advantage of the time off and sunshine. She waved to Mary and Jacob, who'd noses were buried it their text books. They looked up and waved back, squinting in the sun light.

They'd both been sorted into Slytherin two years ago when they came to Hogwarts, leading to several more counselling sessions with April for their father and grandfather. It had helped that Teddy was in Slytherin, he'd been made prefect, much to the families delight and was set to pass his owls with flying colours, Lilly made it clear to all her students that she would except nothing less than their very best.

There was no counselling today though, April was still asleep, Jake curled on the end of her bed. Lilly walking into the great hall, the students had spent the previous day decorating it, covering it in flowers and ribbons. The long tables and benches had gone, replaced with chairs, an aisle down the middle with a long black carpet, a delicately embroidered edging glinting in the light.

There were still a few house elves pottering around making the final touches. Lilly spotted Hermione and Sarah halfway down the left row.

"I found him." Lilly smiled, walking up to them, she handed over the purple elephant.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said taking the toy and wiping some fluff off the teddy, "Where was he?"

"Under the teachers desk in the main potions lab." Lilly sat down and fanned out her purple organza skirt, it floated down and settled on the ground.

"Oh of course I was in there the other day." Hermione rested her head in her hand, Sarah rubbed her back soothingly.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

Hermione nodded and opened her arms for the little girl who ran into them squealing in delight. She looked adorable in her puffy red and orange dress.

"You've hurt your head." Hermione said, slightly panicked at the small red patch on her daughters head.

Sarah sighed, "It's just a little bump. I'll take her out for a bit."

Hermione nodded and handed the little girl over.

"Shall we go and find Mary and Jacob and jump on them?" Sarah cooed standing up and straightening her dress.

"Yeah yeah!" The little girl said excitedly.

Sarah led the little girl out the room, Hermione watching them go smiling.

"They're outside." Lilly told her, "Are you sure you're OK?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione gave a brave nod and took a few deep breaths.

Harry had been transformed by parenthood, his nearly four year old daughter had encouraged him to come on leaps and bounds. He left the house everyday to take Aria to nursery and last week when he'd taken her to Diagon Ally and attracted a large crowd, it only took a few deep breaths and Louise pulling Aria up onto her hips to keep Harry calm.

It helped that even at four years old Aria was a force to be reconed with and loudly told the crowds to 'go away they were in between her and the ice cream shop'.

Not everyone can be so lucky though. Hermione had horrific flash backs with every body shaking contraction through her long labour and Sarah couldn't get though to her, to remind her this was good pain. She called Lilly and they managed to get Hermione to the hospital; but as the contractions got closer and closer together Hermione's flash backs got worse and worse until her body and mind where trapped in the past that was filled with pain.

She ended up having to be stunned after running through the hospital and smacking one of the nurses in her panic screaming until she lost her voice. A general anaesthetic and emergency c-section later Hermione and Sarah welcomed a beautiful, although small, baby girl they named Jane.

After Hermione had woken up, she managed the pain and tried to look after her little girl but postnatal depression and anxiety had thrown her back down. It had been just over two years and a lot of different tablets and counselling and slowly Hermione was getting better.

April had been the one who told her to ask for medication to help and she had been right. They hadn't changed who Hermione was as both her and secretly Sarah had feared, they did however keep Hermione alive and well enough to start getting better.

They had agreed if they had another, they would be adopted, they couldn't risk Hermione being the one to get pregnant again. Jane was loved and doted on though and when she was older she wouldn't remember her mothers crying all night, or Hermione being to afraid to hold her for fear of hurting her. She would only remember her bravery and strength and that her beloved mother kept going.

Damien wandered over and kissed Lilly's head.

"I think he needs a feed." He smiled handing over their five month old baby boy, Thorbjorn. Lilly smiled and slipped her top down, holding him close.

"Was he worth the wait?" Hermione smiled, stroking his soft, dark, downy hair. She missed Jane being so small and she didn't think the guilt that she'd missed so many of those fleeting tiny baby moments would ever go away.

"Everyone always says that. It's more complicated though." Lilly sighed, "I love him, he's grown the list from two to three, but the wait was torture. I felt like we were being punished for waiting while April was hurt. I wouldn't change my baby boy for the world but I would give almost anything to change how long we had to wait to meet him. You get so down, every period feels like a miscarriage, every time I was a day late I began imagining I was finally pregnant and the life we'd all live together, and I was always wrong. Until he came along anyway."

Hermione smiled sadly, she hadn't seen the pain Lilly felt until she announced she was pregnant and the pain began to fade. That was something else Hermione had had to truly learn, pain doesn't just go away it takes it's time to fade and even then often it's still there; but bearable now.

Thorbjorn finished his feed and went back to his father. Lilly marvelled at the fact he'd managed to keep his gold and red suit clean for the day, although she suspected that Damien had done a few cleaning spells.

She left the hall after making a few quick checks everything was in place and made her way to April's quarters. She knocked softly,

"Can I come in?"

"Yep come on in." April called.

Lilly opened the door and went though to the dressing room. April was sitting on her sofa wrapped in a fluffy, jaguar print, dressing gown.

"You all ready to go?" Lilly asked pulling the beautiful black, strapless, organza ball gown out of it's cover and letting it hang on the wardrobe door, "It really is a beautiful dress." She said running her finger over the ice blue beads.

"It's perfect." April said smiling, "Damien delivered the parcel earlier."

Lilly smiled and unwrapped her wedding veil from it's brown paper. It was cathedral length with ivory lace around the edging, "It's a good job magic cleaning is so effective." Lilly laughed, she let her mind drift back to her own wedding day.

They had been so broke they scraped every penny they could get together, it was just enough for a council office wedding they did privately the night before they broke into an old abandoned building to have their perfect handfasting. Lilly and April in their home made dresses from the discount fabric they could find and Damien in a suit they'd luckly found cheap in a second hand shop. Damien's one regret from the wedding was he couldn't wear his families robes. He'd lost everything during the war, all the 'bad' pureblood families had. Spoils of war for the victorious inner circle.

"Well you would get married in an old Tudor hall." April smirked, "Thank you for leading it to me."

Lilly grinned, "Come on, lets get you ready."

Lilly sat April down in the chair in front of her large mirror and brushed out her long hair, twisting it up so it sat neatly in curls on the back of her head, trailing down her neck and over her shoulders. April applied her make up slowly, she felt like she was in a dream as she smoothed the dark red lipstick on.

"April are you OK?" Lilly asked wrapping her in a hug.

April nodded, "Yes I'm fine, feel like I'm going to cry." She smiled.

"You'll ruin your make up but that's not really an issue." Lilly said, "I can always try to fix it."

April burst out laughing, "Stay away from my make-up Mrs Parker-Flint."

Lilly nodded in compliance. April stood up slowly and let Lilly tighten her corset and help her into her petticoats before carefully lifting the dress over April's head and lacing the dress into place.

"Feel like a princess?" Lilly asked, stepping back and trying not to cry; April looked amazing.

"Yes." April smiled.

Lilly carefully unfolded the veil and slipped the comb into April's hair.

April pulled the lace over her shoulders, "All ready to go, and before you ask, I've never been more sure of anything."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER TWO

Charlie stood waiting nervously. Ron walked the short distance across the room where they were getting changed and handed Charlie his tie.

"Can you do mine afterwards?" Ron asked, "I can never get these things to work."

Charlie laughed and shook his head, "Sure. Where's Lacy?"

"She's mingling, making sure everyone is ready to go. She looks so hot in that bridesmaid's dress." Ron remarked, "It's nearly midday."

Charlie nodded and finished tying his tie before helping Ron with his.

"I haven't seen April in over two months, Lilly said there's a surprise. I've missed her so much, more than I thought it was possible to miss someone." Charlie smiled.

"So what's the plan once you're married? Are you going to move back? Make mum's decade?" Ron grinned, his mother had been better over the years but it was a slow process. Ginny hadn't improved much and it was difficult for all the family, at least now she was living in her own house with full time support.

"I'm staying in Romania and April is moving in with me, she's going to commute." Charlie smiled, "Olivia will also be moving with her and she wants to get a dog since Jake is Damien's. What about you and Lacy? Wedding bells and the pitier patter of tiny feet any time soon?"

"We're happy being us. I don't think either of us has a great drive to push things forward. We've talked about moving in together though"

Ron smiled.

"That's brilliant news. She's good for you and I like her don't let her go." Charlie laughed.

Ron grinned at him and stretched, at least his silver frock coat had more moving room than a normal suit, "Right, ready?"

"Ready." Charlie smiled and they headed for the door.

Charlie and Ron met Arthur and Molly just outside the door, Ginny clutched at her mother's hand.

"You look very pretty Ginny." Ron smiled, she was wearing a soft pink dress with flowers in the outer layer.

She smiled slightly and blushed, she brushed a stray hair behind her ear, it was hitting the top of her shoulder blades in length now and the ends had been trimmed neatly. Ron felt a flutter in his stomach, she'd heard what he'd said at least. She wasn't their Ginny any more and possibly would never be again but they had part of her back at least.

"We'll go take our seats." Molly smiled and lead Ginny into the great hall.

"I'm going to walk with you if that's OK?" Arthur said proudly.

The three of them walked to the great hall entrance, they could see through the doors that everything was ready, the seats filled. Charlie had one last smooth down of his dark blue frock coat and took his top hat from his father.

Arthur squeezed him in a big hug, "I've always been so proud of you."

Charlie nodded and watched his father move down the aisle to the front row and sit next to his daughter. The music started up and Charlie took a deep breath, he wanted to rush down the aisle so that April would be there sooner but he knew it didn't work that way.

Ron gave his hand a quick reassuring squeeze before they began to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood up and cheered loudly, patting him on the back if they were close enough.

Charlie grinned and took his place next to the sorting hat. It leaned up towards him and smiled;

"Mr Weasley….I am very glad to see you here today."

Charlie smiled and looked down at the table which the hat sat on. A tall candle sat with a match box and a length of soft rope sat either side of the hat. Damien put a hand reassuringly on shoulder, rocking Thorbjorn gently in his other arm.

The music came to an end and Charlie took several deep breaths.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER THREE

April waited at the entrance to the great hall, she could see Charlie and Ron walk slowly through the cheering people to the end of the hall.

She turned to Lilly who carefully pulled the veil over she sisters face.

"Deep breaths." Lacy said

April nodded and waited for her music to start.

She watched as 30 or 40 children moved to line either side of the aisle. They were all dressed in red, orange and gold, they were the phoenix children who's parents April had helped, who April had saved. Most of those children wouldn't be there if it weren't for April. April felt a catch in her throat, she'd never really seen just how many people she'd helped before.

Each child held a single flower. April saw Mary and Jacob standing near the door holding roses. Jane stood nearby holding a white lilac flower, trying to pick up the petals around her that had been dropped as she felt they were making a mess.

Once the music had gotten to the right place, which felt like a million years, April started moving forward slowly down the aisle.

She stepped into the doorway and paused as Hiccup and Camicazi, now the size of large dogs, blew an arch of fire for her to walk under.

April collected the flowers from the children along her way, making them into her bouquet.

Charlie turned around to watch her come up the aisle and gasped, "Where are her crutches?!" He asked Damien frantically.

Damien smiled, "She doesn't need them, the last operation was a total success and she's going to be OK."

Charlie turned back to April and tried his best not to cry. He wiped his eyes and rushed down the aisle unable to hold himself back. He swept April up into his arms and spun her around, kissing her deeply.

"That's supposed to come later." Lilly joked from behind them.

April wiped Charlie's eyes and smiled, "We've got forever."

They walked up the rest of the aisle making the rest of the bouquet as they went. Victorie met them at the end of the aisle looking stunningly beautiful in her golden dress. She tied an ice blue ribbon around the flowers. She stepped forward to the middle of the aisle and took out a piece of paper.

"When I was asked to speak I wasn't sure but April is like family and well Charlie is family. I want to keep it short and sweet as they say. We all owe both of these people a lot and the amount of us dressed like me, in phoenix colours, the phoenix babies of the second wizarding war, are proof of that. I speak for us all when we wish you all the best April and Charlie." She stretched up and kissed them both on the cheek before going to go and sit next to her mother.

Damien tapped Charlie on the shoulder; Charlie turned round to see Thorbjorn clutching an iris in his little fist.

"One last flower." Lilly smiled taking it from her son and putting it carefully in Charlie's button hole.

April took her nephew and kissed his soft cheek, "He might well be the last phoenix baby born, at least one of the last."

"Gods willing he'll certainly be the last generation." Lilly smiled and hugged her sister, "Now go get married."

Lilly took April's flowers and Damien took Thorbjorn and they sat down next to Lacy, who took the flowers from Lilly.

"Welcome all." The sorting hat began, "We are here today to join together far more than two people, two lives, two families, two futures. A marriage is something that should not be wasted or thrown away, something to be abandoned when thing change and get difficult. It should be nurtured and cherished and it should most of all be celebrated by both the couple and everyone their lives have touched. If you are both ready to take this commitment, Charlie please repeat after me, 'I Charles Ignatius Weasley will hold, protect and love this women until the end of my days'."

"I Charles Ignatius Weasley will hold, protect and love this women, April, until the end of my days." Charlie smiled holding tightly to April's hands.

"Thank you," the hat said giving him a small bow, "April, please repeat after me, 'I April Fara Dinah Parker will hold, protect and love this man until the end of my days'."

"I April Fara Dinah Parker will hold, protect and love this man until the end of my days." April grinned.

"Now if you will light the candle between you."

April picked up the candle in both hands and let Charlie, carefully light it.

"We will always love, we will forgive each other and we will burn together forever like the light we hold between us." The said together.

"And now, I ask one member of each of your family to join your hands together with this rope." The hat said happily.

Lilly stood up and came forward as did Arthur. They took the rope between them and wrapped it around April and Charlie's joined right hands.

"May you ever be together and may you always be happy." Arthur and Lilly said.

"And now finally I ask your family to put a ring on each other's finger, to mark your love and show the world you are joined, two people, two lives and two families." The hat said, "Do you have the rings?"

Charlie grinned, "Jake!" He called.

Jake ran up the aisle, from where he was sitting with Draco and his family, wagging his tail and grinning. Lilly undid the bow holding on a small cushion with two rings attached. Arthur took the small one, a lace Celtic knot and slipped it on to April's finger. Lilly took the bigger one, it had small flame's dancing around the band, and slipping it on to Charlie's finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss….again!" The sorting hat declared as everyone rose to their feet cheering.

Charlie swept April into a hug and kissed her as they were showered in fresh flower petals. They broke apart and made their way, clutching each others hands down the aisle.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER FOUR

Everyone filed out the hall following them. The house elves stood waiting outside where they had moved the five long tables and covered them in dark blue table cloths, embroidered in silver and gold thread.

April and Charlie took pride of place on the top table, their families gathered either side. They were waited on hand and foot by the house elves who had cooked a huge feast in celebration. They ate until they felt like they were going to explode. The house elves beamed in pride as they were invited to sit among the guests.

They sat down in the ebbing sunshine and April leaned into Charlie's shoulder. He was always warm. He kissed her tenderly on the head and watched Ron stand up nervously.

"Hello everyone," Ron said as the crowd quietened down, "Tradition states that as best man I go first in the terrifying duty of speech making. I want to say congratulations to the happy couple and talk a bit about Charlie. Charlie has always had two passions in life one is food, if people thought that I could eat a lot I have nothing on Charlie. The other is strange, dangerous and beautiful creatures which is why it is no surprise that he has ended up with April here."

A mummer of laughter swept through the crowd.

"April is an amazing person and I wish you both all the best. So a toast to the bride and groom; to April and Charlie!"

"To April and Charlie!" The crowd echoed back and they took a sip of their drinks. Ron let the apple juice run down his throat, alcohol was still off limits.

Charlie smiled and squeezed April's shoulders before standing up with his own crumbled piece of paper.

"First of all I would like to thank the staff and house elves of Hogwarts, as well as all the students that helped. You have all done an amazing job and made this such a perfect day. Next I would like to thank Lilly and Lacy for being amazing and beautiful bridesmaids today. Lilly I promise that I will take good care of her. And last I would of course like to thank my beautiful new wife. You have been my true partner over the last few years and why you agreed to marry me I will never know. To April, my wife."

"To April!" The crowd cried happily toasting them.

Lilly smiled and gave her sister a big hug before standing up, "I would like to thank everyone for coming and for making this such a special day. Letting go of April has not been easy; for a lot of years it was just me and her and, I wont lie, I held on to tightly at times but I can see that Charlie and her fit together, that they're good for each other. Charlie, April, I don't know where you're lives are going to take you, I don't know what foot prints you will leave but I wish you all the best and I will always support you; whatever you choose." Lilly wiped her eyes, "To April and Charlie!"

Everyone burst into applause. A nervous looking house elf stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"I Winky, would likes to now asks ummm, Missy April and Master Charlie to take to the floor for the firsts dance." She pulled awkwardly at her right ear, Kreacher took her hand and smiled. April and Charlie clapped along with everyone else before standing up and making their way to the centre of the tables where the dance floor stood.

Hundreds of tiny fairy lights hung in the sky lighting the now dark area. Charlie took April's hand and bowed deeply as the first notes of Green day's 'Time of your life' drifted through the air. April giggled and bowed back.

"My knee isn't up to curtsying just yet." She grinned.

Charlie pulled her closer into his arms, "Did you have a good day?"

She nodded, burying her head in his chest, "It's been perfect."

They swayed softly to the music watching the lights twinkling around them; totally at peace.


	8. Chapter 8

No one stands alone

CHAPTER ONE

It was no secret that April and Lilly strongly opposed the use of Dementors in Azkaban. It had been a long and hard fought battle that ended them sitting in the Wizengamot surrounded my most of the Hogwarts staff and their friends.

Many had been sceptical at first, this was the last of over fifty meetings held, but in the end one question had been asked that changed everything.

 _Who cooks the food?_

There were several people who knew the answer to that question, both Lilly and April had been to see the inmates, Lucius and Hagrid had both been inmates themselves. But no one was speaking, everyone had made it very clear in fact that the ministry needed to announce it. And that why April, Lilly and their friends sat, filling the viewing seats of the Wizengamot waiting for the announcement.

A stern looking witch with bright red hair, pulled back into a tight bun, made her way up to the Chief Warlock's seat. She took a few moments arranging her plum robes before placing a piece of parchment on the podium in front of her. She murmured to the people either side of her before standing up.

The room snapped to attention, listening closely. Lilly reached for April's hands and gave it a tight squeeze. This was it; if they lost they would never see those horrific creatures gone from the ministry's protection.

"Welcome all. I am Matilda Hawthorn appointed Chief Warlock." The witch smoothed back her already perfect hair, "There has been much investigation into the questions raised and the overall question of whether or not Dementors have a place at Azkaban prison. The main question raised was, 'who cooks the food?' I personally had never been to the prison in question and I will say it was an eye opening experience.

"First I have to answer the question that was posed, the answer is the inmates. Those who have been sentenced to the Dementor's kiss."

"How does that work? I thought that the kiss killed it's victims? Took their souls?" Someone asked from the audience.

Matilda scowled at the interruption, "The Dementor's kiss does take the victims soul but it doesn't kill the body, it leaves it empty but able to follow instructions. Until now this fact hasn't been public knowledge, I didn't know until I had the report. I have received several other reports which have been verified of inmates that have been kissed then returned to their families, as a further punishment. This has always been completely illegal and I can only apologises for those families that had to suffer in such a horrific way."

There was a round of nodding from the other members of the Wizengamot.

"All the members of the Wizengamot have been provided with the full reports and I hope have become familiar with it's contents and we will now vote. Will Lilly Parker-Flint and April Weasley please come forward as those who began the case."

April and Lilly made their way through the crowd and down to the floor. They gripped hold of each other waiting for the verdict. April's kitten Patronus played around her feet. Lilly had managed to create a sort of Patronus but it changed shape whenever she wanted and glowed more brightly than most. Currently it was a snake wrapped around her shoulders.

There was a heavy silence in the air as everyone waited for the results. Matilda sat back,

"Everyone in favour of the Dementors continuing to work at Azkaban please raise your hands." She said loudly.

There were a fair few people who raised their hands much to April and Lilly's dismay. They tried to count them but the hands went down to quickly, they knew that they would but still; it was killing them to wait.

"Everyone in favour of the Dementors being removed from Azkaban, please raise your hands." People raised their hands, including Matilda who looked around and smiled down at the two girls.

There were a few moments when the verdict was calculated.

"The verdict is in. As the Chief Warlock it is my duty to announce that the Wizengamot has voted to remove the Dementors from Azkaban. This move with take place as soon as possible; with work starting tomorrow and at the latest being completed within two weeks." Matilda announced banging the gravel in front of her.

A huge cheer went round the room. Lilly and April squealed excitedly, hugging on to each other and bouncing up and down.

Matilda let out a small laugh at the sight of the two girls, "I for one am extremely happy with this result and will personally make sure that the work is done swiftly and properly. The Dementors will be out of Azkaban before Christmas. Congratulations ladies."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER TWO

Three months later- beginning of summer term.

It was a beautiful day. One of those rare perfect days, where the sun is high in the sky without a cloud to be seen but it's not to hot and there is a gentle breeze to keep the midges away.

Most of the students were taking advantage of the weekend weather after a busy first week back at school; enjoying the family day that had nearly every wizarding family buzzing around the castle. Lilly and April we're sprawled on the grass, Lilly surrounded by half marked tests she really couldn't be bothered with.

"Give them all a B- and be done with it." April joked

She sat up and shielded her eyes from the sun; glaring at her sister. She watched Damien splashing in the water. Four year old Thorbjorn was collecting 'grass to feed the giant squid' or so he was saying. Eighteen month old Helena was balanced on Damien's hip, burying her head in her fathers arm when the water splashed her.

"They're so perfect." April said glancing over, "Well they should be being my niece and nephew." She grinned "When are we getting number three?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Not yet. We're going to talk about it during the summer holidays. Damien said the other day he wants to aim for a dozen!" Lilly laughed and flopped back down.

"It's getting cold." April sat up suddenly, "Charlie!"

Charlie came over and helped April up, "Are you OK?"

April shook her head. Lilly stood up as well bunching the papers around her, "It is getting cold."

They looked up at once to the quickly darkening sky.

"This is not normal." Charlie said.

"Get everyone inside. Now." Said Lilly.

April and Charlie started gathering the students inside. Lilly went over and took Thorbjorn's hand,

"Come on sweetie time to go inside."

Damien waded out of the water and took his wife's free hand. They'd just gotten inside when the door blew shut behind them with an icy cold wind.

"Everyone into the great hall. Elves will you please check all the students are here. Prefects please go and empty the dorms I want everyone sitting at their tables." Narcissa instructed.

Lilly and April sat the children down at the family table with Damien before taking their places at the staff table.

"Everyone is here Missy Narcissa." Kreacher said worriedly, "Missy I does not want to speak outs of turn….but it feels like the bad ones."

Narcissa nodded, "Thank you Kreacher. I know." She gave him the best smile she could manage.

The castle shook badly. Dust rained down from the walls but that wasn't what was the most terrifying.

The whole room, the whole castle was suddenly hit with the weight of disppear. It filled everyone with a sense of dread and empty sadness. Lilly looked up through the clear glass ceiling to see hundreds of black shadowy Dementors descending on the castle.

"Lilly, Charlie." April whispered.

Lilly stood up and wrapped her sister in a hug, trying to pull her face away from the glass roof.

"Narcissa, change how the ceiling looks. NOW!" Lilly told her.

Narcissa slowly took out her wand and changed the ceiling; it turned a murky blank grey but at least the Dementors weren't visible.

For two days they lived in the great hall. The house elves brought food but even they were starting to suffer and the sandwiches started to grow more and more scarce and plain. Kreacher had informed Narcissa that Winky and several other house elves were stopping working and instead drinking a lot of drinking butter beer and were unfit for work.

April sat huddled in Charlie's arms next to Lilly and the family. Lilly was holding a tissue to her nose. It was her fifth nosebleed since the Dementors attacked. She looked over to where the Malfoys were curled up in the corner. Lucius couldn't cope. His mind had gone straight back to his time in Azkaban and was clutching physically and emotionally to his family.

"This can't go on forever." Lilly said throwing away the tissue.

"What do they want?" April whispered.

"You know what they want." Lilly spat with gritted teeth, "We pissed them off. I got a letter the other day that said they'd just finished forcing them out of Azkaban." Thorbjorn crawled up on to her lap and wrapped his little arm around his sister.

"I love you." Lilly said to him, kissing him on the forehead, "And you." she kissed Helena who finally asleep.

She reached out her arm and pulled April into the hug. Thorbjorn shifted over so he could snuggle with his aunty as well. Lilly slowly shifted so both her children were on April.

The ceiling kept showing patches of Dementors where Narcissa was struggling to keep them covered. Everyone was suffering it wouldn't be long before the castle couldn't hold them out any longer. Hogwarts was a powerful building but it had it's limits.

"April….I love you." Lilly smiled.

"I love you too Lilly." April managed to force out a smile.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said as she stood up quickly and darted her way through the crowds of people to the door. April called after her but she couldn't get up with the children on her lap, Damien was in a similar position. It only took them less than a minute to shift the children to the floor but that was enough.

Charlie managed to catch up with her at the door, "Where are you going?" he demanded grabbing her arm and spinning her round.

Lilly sighed, "Charlie, they are NEVER going to stop. They will suck everyone of us dry. My children, April! But maybe, just maybe I can give them something that will make them go away."

Charlie let go of her and took a step back, "No. No way! You can't. We'll fight this together."

"We're not fighting Charlie! We're waiting and sitting. Yeah we could fight and I don't think for a second all of them would walk, float...whatever away from this but there's a good chance neither would everyone in here." She took a small step back so she was in the doorway.

"That's not the point. You can't just sacrifice yourself. I wont let you."

Lilly smiled at him sadly. "Forever the Gryffindor, but it's to late." Lilly waved her hand and Charlie saw the faint shimmer of a force field in the doorway.

"Lilly don't….please." April said pressed up against the force field.

"Look after her Charlie and the kids. I love you. All of you."

April sunk to the floor, every fibre of Lilly's being begged for her to let the force field down and wrap her sister in a hug. She turned away quickly as she saw her children coming up. She closed her eyes as she heard Lucius's voice gently guide the children away.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER THREE

Lilly forced herself to think of enough happy thoughts to make her snake appear on her shoulder. She couldn't keep the force field up where she couldn't see it so created a new one a few feet from the entrance.

She opened the doors and a rush of icy cold air threatened to knock her off her feet. Her Patronus flickered slightly as she took several deep breaths.

"I know what you want." She called. The Dementors gathered around her staying just outside the circle of her light, "I understand that you're angry, we took away your all you can eat buffet. I have a proposal for you. You can fight us, we might well win though or you can take me. Just me and leave everyone else and this castle alone. I will not stand against you, I won't fight but you don't hurt anyone else. Yes you wont get us both but this way guarantees you get one."

The answer was clear as the Dementors immediately stopped their attack and floated forming a path for Lilly to leave the castle.

 _I wish they would make some noise_

Lilly said to herself, they were so quiet all she could hear was the people behind he and that she was trying desperately not to listen to. She hummed to herself, a tune she couldn't quiet remember let alone the words but it filled her head in quiet music.

April watched helplessly as Lilly took frozen steps out into the field. The Dementors swarmed around her and she flicked off her glowing Patronus.

Lilly tried to hold onto the happy thoughts in her head as they were sucked out one by one, to be replaced with all the worst memories, screaming filling her head. She tried to focus on the pale ribbons floating out of her to the Dementors gaping mouths.

"This is wrong." Lucius said, "I can't watch this."

"My sister is dying out there, or worse! 'wrong' doesn't cover it." April sobbed, she could feel the force field weakening under her fingers as Lilly weakened on the other side.

April looked up and saw the crowd of people around her. She was hugely grateful that she didn't share Lilly's ability for empathy.

Lucius squeezed his fists and pushed his way through the crowd. Narcissa stood at the back of the crowd with her family. Helena balanced on her hip while Thorbjorn clutched at her skirt.

"I didn't want them to see." Narcissa explained.

"I know and it's the right thing. Mary, Jacob I need you to get all the students back into the hall." Lucius told them hugging them close.

"No we want to help." Mary said loudly

"No." Draco said, "I can't see you be a part of this. Please take Tasha and keep her safe. I can't see you fight in a war." He all but begged.

"This isn't a war. It's a slaughter." Jacob spat taking his sisters hands and dragging them away, back into the heart of the castle.

Lucius took Narcissa's shoulders and blinked back the tears, "I love you, I will always love you. Take care of them. Our son and our amazing daughter."

"Where are you going?" Narcissa asked panicked.

"We can't stand alone." Lucius whispered shrugging his shoulders.

He gave her a final kiss and quickly made his way through the crowd. The force field was barely there now and it only took a small flick of his wand to create a rip big enough for him to step though before it snapped closed behind him. Lilly was clearly using what little energy she had to keep it up.

Lilly was on her knees on the ground by this point barely able to keep herself even that up right. Lucius ran up to her ignoring the Dementors starting to feed off him as well. He knelt down next to her and held her on his knee.

"It's OK. You're not alone. What can I do?"

Lilly's head rolled on his arm; she was to far gone and couldn't speak. He tried to ignore how much he was also beginning to suffer. He felt totally helpless, it was pointless that he'd left as well. Her nose was bleeding again. He took his sleeve and wiped the blood away.

 _Blood_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER FOUR

Lucius lowered Lilly to the ground and felt around. He found a sharp stone close by and forced himself to stand up. He took the stone and forced it into his skin.

"Fuck I wish this was sharper." He moaned to himself as he felt the blood begin to trickle down his arm.

But it worked, the Dementors nearby recoiled back away from the blood and Lucius felt a heat build inside and pour out towards the attacking Dementors; despite not knowing what he was doing.

He felt his knees about to buckle when he felt a hand grasp his. Lucius turned his head to see Harry standing next to him. His arms also bleeding, but with far cleaner cuts.

"Potter?" Lucius said feeling the power growing between them.

"No one. Stands. Alone." Harry said firmly.

Sarah took Lucius's other side, "No one stands alone."

April had rushed to Lilly's side as soon as the force field had fallen.

"Lilly, Lilly please wake up." April begged

"I'm OK." Lilly lied weakly.

"Thank the gods." April said putting her head on Lilly's chest, "Everyone's coming out."

Lilly nodded, "You have to go too."

"What do you mean?" April asked

"I can't...I can't stand against them, that doesn't mean others can't." Lilly breathed.

April watched as the blood started to trickle from Lilly's nose and eyes, "You come back from this. You pinky promise me." April said forcefully.

April took Lilly's little finger and shook it before standing up and taking her place in the line.

April joined the line, making it grow by another person, another source of strength the Dememtors couldn't get through. They were pushing up against the line of people angrily. None felt any sadness or cold, just the power rushing from one person to another.

"What the..." Ron muttered

The forest glowed in several spots. It was to bright to look at and for a fleeting moment Ron hoped he'd see Fred and George again but that thought passed quickly, the light was so much brighter then when they'd come back.

Instead the light formed into several humans that still glowed when fully formed. Ron looked to the closest one; she was a young lady, her long dress moving the undergrowth out the way before she'd even touched it, her dark hair was covered in a veil that skimmed over her shoulders.

He found himself lost in her eyes, they showed everything. A hundred, thousand lives lived. He flinched back as lighting raced down from the sky to hit each of the figures.

The line protecting Lilly kept moving forward and not for the first time Lucius had no idea what to do next.

Then the first of the Dementors first the lighting coming down from the sky.

No one in living memory; no one on record had heard a Dementor scream. The sound filled the sky as the Dementor flinched back from the lighting. It rattled everyone that heard it to their core.

Then it made sense to everyone that stood there holding hands, the Dementors couldn't get through towards Lilly and now they couldn't get through the other side either. The Dementors had worked this out as well because they suddenly started slamming themselves against those holding hands.

It didn't work.

The space got smaller and smaller as yet more people joined the line. Draco looked who had joined him.

"I know you told us to wait, but we're OK." Mary said smiling.

Draco felt a huge weight lift from him, they weren't babies any more; he'd done his job, they were seventeen and all grown up.

The line moved forward and the Dementors started to run out of room. They were crushed into the lighting and began to burn.

"You took our souls….we want them back." the glowing figures said at once, in one voice.

The lighting came down more quickly and April heard Lilly gasp awake behind them as the Dementors burned more quickly. There was a huge flash as the Dementors screamed as they died.

The flash pushed the line backwards. April crawled over to Lilly and helped her sit up. The Dementors were gone, replaced with thousands of balls of light. They looked about the size of a large pin head, with a face painted in their core and were floating around the sky.

"Thank you." the figures said as they glowed brighter until they vanished taking the lights with them.

Harry sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Did anyone else see an elephant in the forest towards the end?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

The Dream

Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep.

She could see a door in front of her; she wanted to go in but at the same time knew there was something in there she didn't want to know.

It was something she needed to know though, so she took a deep breath and opened the door. She found herself in a valley, surrounded by large hills and next to a small group of trees, it was bright but Hermione could see the sky darkening.

"I'm glad you've come." Lilly said appearing next to her, "This will answer a question you've been asking yourself for a very long time."

"How do you know?" Hermione didn't even have to ask which question, it was the one that had been burning her up inside for years.

 _If April had died, what would have happened?_

Lilly had told her how close it had come during the war and that story swam around her head ever since.

"It's... complicated," Lilly smiled gently, "Lets just say a little birdy told me. I wanted you to see it's not exact. Every tiny choice we make changes things, sometimes small and sometimes big. But what you're going to see is the most likely what would have happened."

"I...Do I want to see this?" Hermione asked.

"No." Lilly shrugged, "But I think you need to see it. It'll help, in some strange way."

Hermione nodded.

The scene blurred in front of her and shifted back into focus. There was now a group of people she recognised as the twelve that died the night the death eaters attack Lilly and April. A very young Lilly clutched onto an even younger April, trying to shelter her from the worst of the weather.

Hermione was safe from the weather, she wasn't really there after all, but she could see the trees moving and the rain dripping off the people around her.

"Jaggy's getting wet." April whispered.

Lilly didn't say anything, just took off her coat and wrapped it around April and Jaggy. Hermione felt her heart brake a little bit, watching the children huddle together as best as they could, the new born too cold to even cry properly.

"They're coming." One of the adult said looking at the sky.

Hermione looked up and sure enough the clouds darkened and several dark columns of smoke hit the ground. Lucius, Bellatrix, Thorfin, and Dolohov landed on the ground wands drawn.

Hermione watched the merciless attack on the group, she watched as the twelve figures started to smoke and then they started to burn. She could tell they were starting to fail.

"This is when they stopped in real life, I don't know why; just glad that they did." Lilly said.

But this time they didn't stop. The twelve dropped to the ground after just a few minutes more, breathing their last few ragged breaths. The death eaters took a few steps forward and raised their wands again.

The children began to fall. Hermione screamed as the baby and his father were struck with a bolt of green light, falling to the ground.

"Watch where you're supposed to be watching." Lilly told her.

Hermione dragged her eyes away from the dead baby and to where fourteen year old Lilly stood, shielding her crying sister. She had a weak forcefield up; the spells splattered through, leaving tiny burn marks on her skin. Her nose poured with blood and a small trickle snaked down from her eye.

Then a spell got through. It wasn't a killing curse just threw Lilly back, landing with a thump on the ground.

Hermione couldn't watch, she saw the flash of green from the corner of her eye and heard April fall. She turned back around and saw April's lifeless body, her arm reaching for Jaggy.

Lilly's breath left her at once. She crawled over to April and held her in her arms. She pulled a soggy Jaggy over and put him in April's arms.

She turned her gaze over to the death eaters and screamed. The smouldering flames leapt up smacked into Lucius and Dolohov, they incinerated in just a few seconds.

Hermione could tell Lilly was gathering what little strength she had left for another attack. Thorfin raised his wand for another strike,

"Wait!" Bellatrix ordered, "I think the Dark Lord will want to see her. She wasn't on the list of mudbloods." Bellatrix flicked her wrist and stunned Lilly into unconsciousness.

The scene blurred again and they arrived in the Lestrange mansion just as Thorfin unceremoniously dumped the unconscious Lilly on the floor.

"Is the task complete Bellatrix?"

"It is my Lord." She said, fawning over her master.

"Where is Dolohov and Lucius? And what is that?" Voldermort asked taking a seat.

"They didn't make it." Bellatrix informed him off hand. Narcissa burst into tears and clutched at her son.

"Be quiet." Voldermort ordered, "I would hate to add to your suffering with yet another punishment of your son."

Narcissa forced herself to take several deep breaths and compose herself.

"Forgive me my Lord." She said quietly.

"He had failed me before at least he died in such a way he redeemed himself. Antonin however was more useful and will be more sorely missed. Bellatrix please enlighten me as to how you lost two men killing a group of mudbloods?"

"That's why I brought you the gift." Bellatrix smiled and gave a little flick of her wand waking Lilly up.

Lilly moaned and sat up slowly.

"Bella, do not try my patience, who is this?"

"I don't know but she wasn't on your list and she was the one who killed them. Look at her she's too old, she should be at Hogwarts and yet…." Bellatrix said a smile playing on her lips.

"Ah she's something else."

"Old magic sir." Thorfin said stepping forward, "Or that is my guess from what we saw; from her and the others."

"Others?"

"All dead. They put up an impressive forcefield...for a short while." Thorfin said.

"And so you brought me back a gift." Voldemort smiled and stood up moving towards the sobbing young girl, "What is your name?"

"Go to hell." Lilly spat at him.

"I wont ask again." he snarled.

Thorfin grabbed hold of a fist full of Lilly's hair and dragged her to her feet.

"Lilly...Lilly Parker. April Parker was my sister." Lilly spat, "Are you going to kill me to?"

Voldemort shook his head, "No there is no point in such a waste. Fight with me and I will let you live."

"Well there's no point both of us being dead." Lilly gave a small smile.

Something was wrong, Hermione knew better than to think that Lilly would be over April's death so quickly.

The scene faded again and Hermione felt her blood chill, it was the battle of Hogwarts. There were explosions all around them as Voldemort and the death eaters moved forward. Hermione spotted Lilly.

Her long hair had been cut short and fell messily around her face. Her face was framed in dark black veins. Her hands and feet were also covered in the ominous veins.

"Why do you look like that?" Hermione whispered

"Power. Spending every second of every day soaking up as much power as I could." Lilly said, "My magic comes with a price and that includes even letting it grow too quickly."

"Harry Potter is dead! Surrender now and you will be harmed no further." Voldemort announced.

There was a mummer in the crowd and Neville made his way to step forward. Lilly took the step first so she was right next to Voldemort.

"Proof. Proof that I am willing to accept all of you. Lilly here has been my faithful helper, she feels like family to me." He said smirking down to her.

Lilly smiled up and with very quick movement slammed a knife into his throat. She continued to smile as Voldemort dropped to his knee, blood gurgling from his throat.

"I could have been nice, cut the vein so you would die more quickly, wouldn't feel like you were drowning." Lilly whispered to him, as her black veins crept forward, "But she was so scared. I would never have forgiven you for that. And now you know that too."

Everyone around her raised their wands.

"Leave. Leave now." Lilly said to the Order of the Phoenix.

A few people left but most didn't. Lilly looked down at her blood soaked hands as the blood turned to fire which exploded out towards the people around her. It levelled what was left of the castle and everyone in it's way died screaming.

Hermione watched herself shield her face from the heat. The back of her hand blistered but like most of those who weren't death eaters, she wasn't killed.

Lilly took several deep breaths and ran a hand over her veined skin before walking off into the woods.

"You're not a bad person." Hermione said shaking her head as her old self plunged her hand into a puddle of cold water.

"No but I'm not good either." Lilly told her, "And if April had died I would have been very very hurt. And hurting people do stupid things."

"Draco...Cissy. Tasha and the twins; they're never going to be born." Hermione gasped, tears running down her face.

"No, Draco never even met Zoe."

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Hermione asked.

"No. I have had this dream a hundred times and it never ends well." Lilly sighed, "But this isn't the real world. And I will always thank the Gods for that."

The scene dissolved in front of them and Hermione found herself standing in the middle of London. Near the visitors entrance to the Ministry of Magic. It was Christmas time.

"Is this just after the battle?" Hermione asked watching the people happily going between the busy shops.

"The next year." Lilly told her.

"So I was living the life of fame with Victor, Ron was already way to into drinking and Harry was..."

"Just under you feet near enough. This was the Christmas he spent on duty with Louise."

"I was in London as well this Christmas eve. I was shopping for Victor." Hermione said.

Lilly pointed over to where a crowd of people were stepping quickly out the way. Hermione looked and saw a dishevelled and ill looking Lilly walking down the street. She had a dark hood over her head but Hermione could see the black veins had crept all over her skin.

She was as white as a sheet and looked like she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She stumbled and fell, knocking her hood down. People moved away and a few screamed at the site of her.

Lilly managed to pull herself up and stumble a few more paces before falling again. She rolled over on to her back her breathing shallow and laboured. She closed her eyes and there was a huge explosion.

Hermione shielded her eyes from the light before being left in darkness. The light slowly lifted and Hermione found herself in a strange place, it was peacefully and quiet. A news paper floated into her hands.

 _London DESTROYED over 4 MILLION confirmed dead- Nuclear terrorist explosion suspected._

The headline read. It showed aerial pictures of what was left of London. There wasn't much.

The paper changed to the Daily Prophet,

 _Ministry of Magic destroyed; Wizarding world in chaos as remaining leaders struggle to form a new government and rebuild._

Hermione let the paper dissolve in her hands, "I don't know what to say." She shrugged her shoulders, "So many people. Harry...Louise...Mary and Jacob never even born."

Lilly took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you." Hermione said, "I always wondered."

"Say it. You'll feel better" Lilly told her.

"If April had died and she would never have seen Sarah, she'd have never helped me and I would...I would be dead. I wonder sometimes if that would have been better for the world. For me. On my bad days." Hermione said, unable to look at Lilly.

"As I said, every action changes the world and you change it for the better. You have to try and remember that. I know it's not easy and some days it'll feel impossible but you have to try." Lilly told her.

"I'm a terrible person. Wishing your sister...didn't make it." Hermione said wiping her eyes.

Lilly shook her head, "Wishing that there was a way that you hadn't been forced to go though some of the crap that you had, even if it meant sacrificing someone makes you human; not a bad person."

Hermione nodded and smiled. Her vision clouded as she jerked awake.

She heard Sarah stir beside her.

Sarah smoothed the hair from Hermione's face, "What is it sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes and no." Hermione said shakily, "I'll tell you about it in the morning." she said snuggling back down into Sarah's arms where she was safe.

"Ok." Sarah said as she watched Hermione fall back asleep, holding her tightly.


End file.
